


Metanoia

by LivingMoriGirl



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Ghost King Danny Fenton, Ghosts, Hurt/Comfort, Obsessions, Telepathy, Temporary Amnesia, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, ghost speak, ghosts aren't the same in this dimension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21554725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingMoriGirl/pseuds/LivingMoriGirl
Summary: Danny Fenton did not expect to only be king for a day. In fact, he expected to be king for the next couple of centuries. However, when everything and everyone he holds dear goes up in flames, he doesn't burn with them. Instead, Clockwork, asks for one final favor from Dr. Fate.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 124





	Metanoia

“Clockwork, are you sure this is wise? The boy is the key to our undoing. Why do you wish to save him?”

The Ghost of Time stares at the screen floating before him. The orange and green of the explosion depicted within was reflected on his face. He sighs. He knows the Observants could not understand his reasons, just as they never have. He knows his decisions are not the most rational at the moment. He supposes that living in his final days has made him reflective and forgiving.

“He meant to save us.”

“Yet he does not.”

Clockwork turns to the two Observants.

“No, but what does it matter if he dies here or he lives there? It will not change what happens here. We still cease to exist with the rest of the world. You know I can send no others. This is all the Lord of Order has allowed. Otherwise the Continuum fractures.”

“Then why send him at all? Clockwork, surely you of all ghosts understand our hesitance.”

“I understand more than you Observants ever have or ever will. He was meant for greater things than all of us.”

He turns to another screen. A path not taken. A noticeably older Danny sits upon a throne. A crown of fire burns above him and the Ring of Rage rests on his finger. He smiles at the ghosts bowing before him before gesturing for them to rise and helping them with whatever problem they brought before the king. He would have been the greatest king the Zone had ever seen.

“It’s unfortunate he will only be king for a day.”

He stares a moment longer before banishing the image. It will do no good to stare wistfully at what will never be. Instead, he turns back to the screen showing Danny’s coronation from a few hours ago and the subsequent explosion that will happen at dawn.

“I suppose it is time we meet with the last king of our time.”

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is currently the only chapter completely written, and so the next chapters will take a while to be fleshed out properly. But I want to know what you guys think! What do you think is going to happen? Or, y'know... any other thoughts you have are welcome to be shared. I look forward to blowing everyone's minds with this story because I haven't seen any other story do a crossover in the way I plan to do this one.


End file.
